starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Sariv-Cren
=Description= Sariv-Cren (26 BBY - 17 ABY) was a former Jedi who had been driven insane by the Dark Lord Teshran Lor and served him as his loyal bodyguard and assassin. According to Sariv-Cren's messed up line of thinking, every person he killed became one with the Force, so the more people he killed, the stronger the Force became. Towards that end, he unhesitatingly attacked whoever Teshran deemed must die. It was rare to see him without a smile on his face as the thought of serving Teshran brought him only happiness. =Skills= Force Powers Due to Sariv-Cren’s insanity, he was not able to make use of any Force powers that require any amount of extended concentration, however this seeming handicap caused him to use some of the more common powers in often unexpected ways, making it difficult to anticipate just what he was going to do in battle. In addition to a strong grasp of the basics, Sariv-Cren had been known to favor techniques like Force Scream and, somewhat appropriately, Force Insanity. He also seemed to have an innate understanding of how to use Alter Damage, enabling him to have great staying power during a battle. Lightsaber Forms Sariv-Cren’s lightsaber style was one of sheer, relentless, power. Once in battle, he didn’t let up unless either he or his target was destroyed. Only Teshran Lor was able to summon him back if the need occured. Sariv-Cren had incredible stamina and put all of his power into every swing of his lightsaber. Although he had mastered Djem So, Sariv-Cren would often switch between it, Ataru, Juyo, and even mix in a little of the newer Strong Style seemingly at random. Those that were not immediately overwhelmed by the Ongree’s onslaught are usually forced to fight on the defensive and had a hard time trying to guess where they’d be attacked from next. Weapons *'Underwater Singlebladed Lightsaber' Sariv-Cren used a single lightsaber with a Durindfire crystal to produce a silvery blade. In keeping with his aquatic physiology, Sariv-Cren’s lightsaber was also able to operate underwater, making the insane Dark Jedi a threat on land or sea. =History= Early Life Little is known of Sariv-Cren’s childhood, save that he was inspired by the Ongree Jedi that were serving with the Jedi Order at the time, most notably Pablo-Jill and Coleman Kcaj. However, Sariv-Cren was never tested for Force sensitivity by his parents so he never formally became part of the Order and by the time he became interested in the Jedi, he knew he would be deemed too old to join. Fate, however, would end up giving Sariv-Cren a second chance as, by the time the young Ongree turned seven, the Empire instituted the Jedi Purge. Those that were not killed immediately were scattered to the winds. One such Jedi ended up on Skustell. That Jedi, a Human named Yui Ikali, believed that Skustell would be too far out of the way for the Empire’s Jedi hunters to bother with. Once he was settled in, Yui soon took notice of Sariv-Cren’s latent abilities (which wasn’t hurt by the fact that the young Ongree did all he could to hang around with Yui) and began instructing him in the ways of the Jedi. Enter the Inquisitor For many years, Yui’s belief that he was safe from the Empire proved to be true as there were few signs of the Empire’s influence on Skustell. It would not last. Around 6 BBY, Skustell was visited by Imperial Inquisitor Teshran Lor, who had managed to track down the errant Jedi. Despite Sariv-Cren having obtained Jedi Knight status by this time, Yui told his student to hide as he went to confront the Inquisitor alone. Despite a valiant battle, the Jedi Master was killed. Sariv-Cren, sensing his master’s death, ended up disobeying Yui’s last wishes as he rushed to avenge Yui’s murder. However, Teshran proved to be more than the young Jedi could handle, but instead of killing the Jedi outright, Teshran had him captured instead. He then spent the next several months torturing the Ongree for information and slowly warping Sariv-Cren’s mind. By the time Teshran was done, Sariv-Cren was instilled with a core belief that the best way to serve the Force and be a true Jedi would be to serve Teshran Lor. All concept of right and wrong inside Sariv-Cren’s mind was twisted by the Darksider for just such a purpose. Final Fate So great was the skill of Teshran’s Mind Twist, that Sariv-Cren served the Darksider loyally afterwards with absolutely no doubt in his mind that everything Teshran did was right. The former Jedi became Teshran’s right-hand man and ended up being the primary tool that the Pau'an would use to slay his enemies. He would also, in accordance with Teshran’s training regimens, be used by the Darksider as a means of training his apprentices. Depending on how they were trained, some of the fights were to the death and not one who challenged Sariv-Cren in this way managed to live to tell about it. After Teshran joined the Cult of Shadow, Sariv-Cren dutifully followed his master. It would not be until the Dark Lord discovered Jethro Varik and began to train him that the insane Dark Jedi was finally put down. In a match to determine Jethro’s fate, the other Darksider got the upperhand on the Ongree and managed to kill him. Afterwards, Teshran didn’t show the slightest bit of remorse at Sariv-Cren’s loss, and left the Ongree’s body to be devoured by the Arcanix Ghouls. Category:Galactic EmpireCategory:Cult of ShadowCategory:AssassinsCategory:Halomek